


[Fanart] prayer for the dead

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: poet_inspired, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Inspired by Poetry, July Mini Prompts, Male Character of Color, Poetry, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I, who brought corpses down from the hills ...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] prayer for the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the Yehuda Amichai prompt](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/1179.html) at [](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**poet_inspired**](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/). Text in the graphic are lines from the prompt. Graphic created with screencaps courtesy of [midnight_road on Livejournal](http://midnight-road.livejournal.com/).

  


**Image Text:**  
And looked down into all the valleys,  
I, who brought corpses down from the hills,  
Can tell you that the world  
The world is empty of mercy.


End file.
